Tell Me U Love Me
by Akira ayzharu
Summary: EDIT ! AU Chap 2 UP Malam itu Seokjin yakin, Kim Namjoon berkata menyukai dirinya. Tapi paginya mereka bertemu kembali, Namjoon seakan tidak pernah melakukan itu dan bahkan bersikap tidak mengenalnya."Jadi perasaanku benar sepertinya lagu ini tentang dirimu"/"Padahalku kira malam itu adalah malam terbodoh"/ "Bukan, kau yang bodoh" NAMJIN Slight Yoonmin/Minyoon YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 A Moment

Sebelumnya Kira mau minta maaf kalo ngak update fanfic SasuNaru,,,

Entah kenapa ide nya campur Aduk.

Maaf juga akunya malah bikin Fanfic baru. Tapi kali ini bukan Anime lagi yah.. Aku mau coba bikin screenplay. Jadi bisa dibilang ini debutku sebagai Author Screenplay.

Story ini alurnya bakalan cepet banget kayaknya.

Cuma mau update memberi tahu kan bahwa saya masih aktif, walau pun gak update story wkwkwkwk

 **WARNING !**

 **Seperti biasa ini BL, BxB (BATANG X BATANG) YAOI.**

 **BTS MILIK IBU, AYAH, ADIK, KAKAK MEREKA.**

 **TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENCELA SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA.**

 **Banyak TYPO dan kesalahan lainnya. Mohon Komen kritiknya biar bisa di perbaiki Nantinya.**

 _Seokjin kaget, pria yang dikenalinya sebagai pengeran kampus dan seseorang yang selalu duduk di kursi paling belakang bis, mengatakan suka padanya di bawah lampu jalanan. Paginya mereka kembali bertemu di bis anehnya pria itu seakan tidak mengenalinya. Diabaikan, selalu seperti itu. Tapi Seokjin tidak menyerah untuk mendekati dan mengingatkan bahwa pria itu pernah mengatakan menyukainya. Kerena sesunggunya Kim Seok Jin telah jatuh pada pandangan pertama atau lebih tepatnya interaksi pertama mereka._

 **TELL ME U LIKE ME**

Seokjin masuk kedalam bis dan melihat pria itu, pria yang selalu duduk di tempat sama dengan sisi bangku yang selalu kosong yang akhirnya selalu di duduki olehnya.

"Hai"

Dia abaikan, selalu seperti itu tapi seokjin tidak apa-apa. Walaupun awalnya dia merasa aneh. Tapi sekarang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya.

Kim Namjoon, nama pria itu atau lebih terkenalnya sebagai RM, seorang rapper yang pasih bahasa inggris dan pernah berkolaborasi dengan Fall Out Boy di single Champion Remix.

"Kau masih tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan suka padaku?"

Seokjin memulai percakapan, dia rasa ini sudah dua bulan sejak malam itu. Hari pertama bertemu sih gugupnya tidak karuan, apalagi waktu itu kursi kosong cuma di samping Namjoon. Seokjin memberanikan diri berkata hai tapi di abaikan, dilanjutkan dengan bertanya tentang pernyataan sukanya malam itu tapi yang Seokjin dengar "Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu selain kau satu kampus denganku" dan Namjoon mengatakannya dengan wajahh heran sekaligus sinis. Sialan . Bukan pertamasih karena Namjoon selalu satu Bus dengan nya sejak dia semester 4, maksudnya setelah kejadian malam itu.

Kejadian dimana sesorang dengan tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan saat Seokjin berbalik dia melihat Namjoon berada lima langkah

" _Aku menyukai mu"_

Itu yang dengar malam itu dari pria itu yang dia kenali sebagai Kim Namjoon.

 _"Hah?"_

Tapi Serius itu yang di katakan Seokijn, waktu itu Seokjin benar-benar bingung sekalius kaget.

Tapi kejadian itu membuatnya entah kenapa jatuh hati kepada Namjoon. Aneh kan? Bisa-bisanya dia jatuh hati kepada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengatakan menyukainya. Walaupun itu baru dia sadari saat di flatnya, Seokjin bukan anak SMA labil, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari hatinya ketika mengingat keadian itu. Dan membuatnya tidak berhenti menanyai Namjoon.

Kembali ke Seokjin yang sekarang.

"Kurasa sudah bulan sejak malam itu? Serius kau tidak ingat? Maksudku kulihat kau tidak mabuk karena waktu itu aku tidak mencium bau alkohol"

Seokjin kembali berkata karena memang dasarnya dia mudah akrab karena cerewet.

Dan kembali dia abaikan. Oh ternyata tidak sepenuhnya diabaikan karena Namjoon menggerakan kepalanya atau bisa di sebut memalingkan kepalanya agar melihat ke luar bis.

Seokjin yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas. Dia sekarang menjadi tersugesti bahwa malam itu sepertinya cuma khayalannya tapi dia yakin itu bukan khayalan, astaga itu benar-benar nyata. Tapi nyatanya orang yang terlibat malah tidak tahu menahu. Seokjin jadi berfikir apa sebaiknya berhenti? Mungkin ini cuma perasaan sesaat.

 **TELL ME U LIKE ME**

"Yoongi-ah, tolonglah hyung mu ini yah"

"Tidak bisa Jin-hyung, projectku dengan RM itu murni bisnis urusan pribadimu bukan urusanku"

Yah seperti biasa, Yoongi selalu judes. Bahkan dengan hyung sekaligus teman satu flatnya.

Iya, Yoongi satu flat dengan Seokjin. Padahal Yoongi memang sudah lama kenal dengan RM alias Namjoon. Tapi yah seperti itulah Yoongi, Orangnya tertutup bahkan sampai sekarang Yoongi masih mengganggap Namjoon hanya teman bisnis alias patner bermusik dan hanya itu tidak lebih. Teman Yoongi pun bisa di hitung dengan satu tangan. Tapi jangan remehkan koneksi serta fansnya. Tunggu? Fans? Seperti Namjoon, Yoongi juga rapper sekaligus produser lagu, dia membuat lirik dan musiknya sendiri. Dia juga aktif di Youtube nama panggungnya AGUST D. Mixtape pertama nya juga AGUST D dengan Title track AGUST D. Tapi entah kenapa justru banyak fans yang memanggilnya SUGA katanyasih karena senyumnya manis seperti gula- _sugar._ Beneran manis memang dan Seokjin mengakui itu.

Seokjin melihat Yoongi membuka sebuah notes dan itu mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Astaga Festival seni sebentar di adakan. Aku lupa! Gawat Yoongi-ah"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Biasanya kau senang karena banyak Stand makanan"

"Itu juga gawat sih tapi ini berbeda, Astaga aku lupa aku baru saja membeli figure mario limited edition dan itu harganya setara jatah biaya hidupku 4 bulan kedepan–"

"Kau bisa berhutang padaku dan masalah yang katamu gawat selesai" kata Yoongi memotong perkataan Seokjin.

"Itu sudah pasti, aku juga berencana seperti itu kan biasanya juga seperti tu"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya berekspresi seakan berkata 'kampret nih hyung'.

"Tapi yang gawat bukan itu, aku disuruh ketua club untuk mewakili perlombaanya, aku bahkan sudah di daftarkan"

"Wow, Selamat"

"Yoongi, masalahnya Sandeul mendaftarkan ku dengan mencantumkan tulisan membawakan lagu buatan sendiri"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Ketua klub mu itu bisa setega itu padamu, bukannya kalian itu teman masa kecil yah?"

Yoongi berkata tanpa melihat Seokjin, hanya fokus menulis sesuatu di notenya. Mengabaikan Seokjin yang bergulung-gulung di kasur single bednya.

"Yoongi lihat aku, berhenti menulis, aku butuh perhatian"

"Kalau kau memintaku membatumu aku tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk membuatkan untuk Jimin"

"Tega sekali kau pada seseorang yang kau anggap hyung mu ini, membaca pikiran ku tetapi masih memilih Jimin"

"Jimin ku juga berharga hyung kau tahu kan? Kemarin kami bertengkar?"

"Oh jadi kau yang akan tampil?"

Yups, Yoongi itu gak pandai berkata-kata maksudnya secara langsung. Yoongi rapper pandai berkata-kata itu sebuah keharusan.

"Tumben cepat tanggap?"

"Jaga bicaramu Min Yoongi aku lebih tua dari mu"

"Iya Hyung Tua, tapi sifat masih saja seperti seperti itu Kukira Jungkook pacar adikmu itu lebih dewasa dari mu"

"Jungkook itu kecepetan tumbuh"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan saja kepada Ketua club mu? Bukannya dia yang mendaftarkan mu dan menulis lagu buatan sendiri?"

"Astaga! Kau benar kenapa aku bodoh sekali pastinya Sandeul menyiapkan lagunya, aku Cuma menyanyinya"

"Tuh ngaku"

 **TBC**

 **Kayanya bakalan 2shot aja.. BTW ini aku terinspirasi dari lagu.. jadi coba cari lagu apa?**

 **Komen Kritik dan saran yah,. Butuh banget. Maaf deh pendek**

 **Turut berduka cita kepada Kim jonghyun.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Song?

**Comeback.. gak lama banget kan? hahahaha**

 **Sekali lagi yah,, cerita ini terinspirsi dari sebuah lagu jadi ada scane-scane yang benar-benar kayak lirik, aku gak tau ini juga termasuk fic Song,, langsung saja**

 **TELL ME U LOVE ME**

 **DISCLAMER: ORANG-ORANG DISINI MILIK DIRINYA SENDIRI, SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA.** **.**

 **NAMJIN** **Rated T**

* * *

"Hey, kukira kau yang akan menyiapkan aku lagu, ternyata tetap aku"

"Sudah ku bilang kan lagu buatan sendiri, jadi kau sendiri yang membuatnya. Dari pada kau membuat lelucon garing mu itu. Lebih baik kau membuat lagu. Bukankah dulu kau sempat bercita-cita jadi penyanyi?" Sandeul berkata sambil memakan buah apel.

Seokjin dan Sandeul sedang berada di cafe yang di miliki Ayah Sandeul. Terletak di dekat kampus tidak membuat cafe ini selalu ramai. Niatnya Seokjin mau menagih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya saat festival, Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menyuruh Seokjin membuatnya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Sekarang aku tidak terlalu ingin menjadi penyanyi. Yah walaupun aku bisa menjadi penyayi dengan Wajah tampan dan suaraku ini, tapi aku tidak ingin"

Sandeul memutar matanya bosan. Sepertinya sifat kepedan Seokjin muncul kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membuat lirik apalagi membuat tangga nada itu menjadi sebuah instrumen"

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk membatumu"

"Siapa? Yoongi? Dia bilang tidak bisa, katanya mau membuat lagu untuk Jimin"

"Siapa juga yang mau minta bantuan dengan dia? Aku tidak mau lagi meminta bantuannya. Dia terlalu kaku dan dingin" Seokjin tertawa begitulah Yoongi, entah kenapa dia bisa bersama Jimin yang berkebalikan. Tapi bukankah itu serasi? Saling melengkapi.

"Seorang Hoobae di SMA. Kau akan bertemu dangan sebentar lagi. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan sampai disini" kata Sandeul sambil menunjukan ponsel nya, 1 pesan masuk.

"Dia ahli membuat musik? Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan seorang Hoobae saat SMA kau kan selalu bersamaku saat istirahat?"

"Tidak terlalu dekat, dia hanya pelanggan tetap cafe ini dan kebetulan dia bilang dia mengenalku sebagai Sunbaenya. Akusih oke-oke aja kalau aku lebih terkenal dari Seokjin yang katanya tampan"

"Aku kan memang tampan,kau ingat pernah seorang wisata asing meminta foto bersamaku. Kau ingat kan? Tidak mungkin kau tidak ingat"

"Iya aku ingat, aku yang mengambil foto kalian" Seokjin tersenyum bangga sambil berpose.

"Kami berbincang-bincang dan aku tahu dia sorang rapper -"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang itu RM? Aku tidak tahu RM alumni sekolah kita."

Seokjin kaget, astaga entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada Namjoon, mungkin karena dia Cuma tahu 2 rapper terkenal di kampusnya.

"Wah kau tahu RM yah? kukira kau hanya tahu AGUST D atau SUGA karena yang ku tahu kau tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu rap yah ini memang ada hubungannya dengan RM sih"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Seluruh kampus tahu dia kok. Kau kira segitu Kupernya kah aku?"

Cling

Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi.

Membuat Seokjin dan Sandeul menoleh. Diikuti masuknya seorang laki-laki berhoodie Hitam dengan ripped jeans.

"Halo Hyung" Sapanya.

Selanjutnya Seokjin terkejut, bukan karena sapaan laki-laki berhodie itu. Melaikan sosok yang berjalan di belakannya.

'RM!?'

pikiran Seokjin mulai membayangkan,dia ada waktu banyak untuk bersama RM jika RM yang menjadi orang yang membantunya itu. Tapi setelah dibayang bayang telinga Seokjin menjadi merah kalaupun banyak waktu bersama tapi apa gunanya RM saja enggan mengenalnya atau bahkan membalas sapaannya.

"yo J-hope, Wah kau bersama RM? Tak kusangka orang sibuk itu bisa bersamamu. Padahal kudengar dia ada project baru bersama SUGA" balas Sandeul pada orang yang Seokjin kira bernama J-hope itu.

"hahaha hyung bisa saja, ku bilang panggil Namjoon saja saat bertemu seperti ini. Suga-hyung lagi sibuk dia bilang ingin membuat lagu untuk seseorang yang penting untuknya jadi dia ingin kami menunda projectnya" Namjoon membalas pertanya Sandeul yang seharusnya di jawab J-hope.

Saat selesai bicara Namjoon tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin yang berada di samping Sandeul. Namjoon juga terkejut, terlihat dari pupilnya yang mengecil. Sementara Seokjin yang sebelumnya melihat Namjoon tertawa bisa merasakan debaran menyebalkan didadanya, dia juga merasa telinganya sedang memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah? Bibirnya yang sexy di tambah lesung pipi itu tentu saja salah satu pesona Namjoon. Jhope mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sandeul yang otomatis Namjoon akan duduk di sampingnya, karena meja bundar itu hanya muat di kelilingi 4 orang saja. Bertemu dan melihat Namjoon tertawa seperti ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Seokjin karena mereka hanya bertemu dibis itu pun dengan ekspresi datar, jurusan mereka juga berbeda. Seokjin juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya sebagai anak beasiswa, dia harus menjaga nilainya agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut itu membuatnya jarang berada di tempat lain selain kelasdan perpus. menurut Seokjin Namjoon bukan anak yang suka berada ditempat yang dia berada kecuali di bis, itupun sepertinya terpaksa karena itu keharusan. Astaga debaran jantung Seokjin benar-benar menjadi-jadi, terakhir debaran seperti ini dirasakannya saat hendak melihat nilai ipk semesternya dan saat pertama kali duduk dan bertanya pada Namjoon di bis. Dan saat ini semakin parah dari terakhir kali dirasakannya.

"Jin? Jin? Halo Kim Seok jin !" Sandeul berkata sambil melambaikan tangan ke wajah Seok jin.

"Eh?!"

"Segitu gugup dan terkejutnyakah kau melihat orang terkenal disini?"

"Hah? Ma-maksudmu?"

Sandeul menyentuh telinganya sendiri dan itu membuat telinganya bertambah merah. Sandeul tertawa melihat telinga Seokjin bertambah merah. Sedangkan 2 orang yang lebih muda hanya melihat bingung.

"Kalian ini pesan apa?" Seandeul bertanya pada Jhope dan Namjoon.

"Aku Ice Americano saja hyung" Jhope berkata sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Aku Macchiato"

"Kalau kau Jin? Ada yang perlu kau tambah?" Sandeul bertanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin melihat cangkir ice americano yang tersisa seperempat lalu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak, Aku sebentar lagi akan ada kelas" Lalu Sandeul pergi ke dapur cafe, karena sekarang jam istirahat karyawan. Sandeul lebih suka langsung menemui barista di dapur daripada merepotkan pelayan. Bersamaan kepergian Sandeul, Seokjin merasakan hawa canggung yang menguar disekitar mereka. Seokjin tidak sengaja melihat Namjoon mengeluarkan laptop, kertas dan alat tulis. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat lagu. Seokjin sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti definisi sebuah lagu bisa di katakan lagu. Walaupun dia bia memainkan alat musik gitar akustik, yang dia tahu hanya melihat kunci-kunci lagu popular di google. Yoongi bilang lagu itu harmoni. Seokjin meminum ice americanonya. Seokjin heran, bagaimana bisa ada makhuk seperti Yoongi. Dingin tetapi hangat secara bersamaan, luar dia terlihat seperti sesuatu yang sangat keras, tetapi di dalam dia sangat lembut. Banyak sekali lagu-lagu buatan Yoongi yang bisa membuat Seokjin menangis jika di putar di saat-saat tertentu. Apalagi saat banyak-banyaknya tugas, lagu buatan Yoongi salah satu obat. Walaupun dia hanya berbicara atau disa di sebut nge-rap, tapi entah kenapa lirik yang dia gunakan seakan menghipnotis Seokjin, lirik yang isyaratkan rasa sakit. Selain Yoongi, Seokjin juga heran bagaimana bisa Sandeul masih bisa aktif di club? Bagamana bisa orang sepertinya bisa meraih ipk 2.9. Nilai yang lumayan mengingat belajar saja tidak pernah kelihatan. Seokjin menghela nafas lalu melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu 25 menit sebelum kelas Leeteuk **-** seonsaengnim, pasti tugas lagi, tugas dari Heechul-seonsaengnim juga belum selesai. Bisa-bisanya Sandeul mendaftarkannya untuk festival itu padahalkan sekarang kuliah sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas dan demi apa? Sekarang mereka sudah semester 5 harusnya Sandeul membiarkannya sibuk dengan tugas kuliah saja bukannya menambah bebannya, walaupun dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik , dia bisa memakai lagu buatan seseorang yang tidak terkenal, tapi harga diri seorang Kim sangatlah tinggi mana mau dia seperti itu. Memikirkan tugas-tugas benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

"emm, Sunbaenim?"

"eh, iya? Kenapa?" Seokjin terkaget, si Jhope memanggilnya.

Mungkin tidak suka dengan keadaan sunyi canggung.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi apa kau orangnya?" Jhope bertanya.

"Maksudnya, orang apanya?" Seokjin bingung, pertanyaan Jhope menggantung.

"em itu orang yang akan berpartner denganku?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan J-hope benar-benar tidak jelas.

Bukan tidak jelas di telinga, tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya. Partner dalam hal apa?

"Iya kau partnerya Jin, mereka lah yang akan berpartner denganmu dalam memproduksi lagu, tentu saja liriknya juga" Sandeul tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tunggu 5 menit lagi, Irine akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian" Sambungnya lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Tunggu –jadi orang yang akan membantuku untuk membuat lagu festival itu RM dan Jhope?"

"Iya. Aku sudah minta bantuan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi kau yang tidak pernah berbicara padaku tentang lagu."

"Hey! Aku subuk dengan tugas kuliahku, lagipula kukira kau yang membuatkan lagunya"

"maaf menyela, tapi yang akan membantu sunbae hanya aku" Jhope berkata.

"Eh,"/ "Kenapa" Seokjin dan Sandeul berpandangan, mereka berkata bersaamaan.

"Kenapa hanya kau? Ku kira RM juga ikut" Sandeul bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Namjoon juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan project bersama Woozi. Hey Namjoon mana penjelasanmu kenapa dari tadi diam sajasih" Jhope meyikut Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku hyung, Aku masih ada project dengan Woozi ditambah aku lupa Jackson memaksaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang datanya hilang karena aku merusak Laptopnya" Kata Namjoon.

"Begitulah hyung, god of destruction kita ini tidak bisa membantu" Kata Jhope.  
"Astaga, jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak membantu Jackson?"

"Aku kabur tentu saja, aku yakin pasti dia sedang mencari-cariku bersama Mark dan itiulah yang membuatku bisa berada disini" Sambar Namjoon

Seokjin mengerti bagaimana frustasinya saat data-data yang kau butuhkan hilang, itu sakit sekali. Oh jadi nanti yang membantunya hanya pria yang bernama Jhope ini. Bicara soal tugas.

"Jadi Jhope ini yang akan membantuku? Mohon kerjasamanya tapi maaf aku harus segera pergi, aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi. Boleh aku minta kontak mu Jhope-ssi?" Seokjin tahu ini tidak sopan tapi sekarang iya buru-buru.

* * *

 **TELL ME YOU LOVE ME**

* * *

Seokjin sekarang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, dugaanya benar Leeteuk-seonsaengnim memberikan tugas yang sangat sulit. Saat melewati pintu perpustakaan, netranya menangkap punggung yang tidak asing dangan rambut silver duduk di meja dengan seseorang bertopi dan memakai baju tanpa lengan.

"Ya! Namjoon-ah bukan buku ini juga, kau ini aku tidak yakin IQ mu 148"

"Jackson Lihat buku lainnya saja aku banyak membawa buku, Lagi pula kenapa harus pakai buku sih? Sekarang kan sudah ada internet, Kena– "

"Kalau bisa aku sudah mencarinya di internet, tapi kau tahu, tidak ada artikel yang memuat sedetail buku itu."Pria yang Seokjin bernama Jackson itu memotong perkataan Namjoon. Seokjin paham sekali perasaan Jackson ini, Jika di internet itu ada sedetil dan selengkap buku pasti Seokjin tidak akan sering ke perpustakaan.

Seokjin melewati meja mereka, dia harus fokus. Tugas ini harus di selesaikan secepat mungkin.

Seokjin membawa 10 buku ditangannya dan itu beratnya minta ampun, masih ada beberapa buku yang harus dia cari lagi.

Duk

Seseorangmenabrak punggunyanya, membuatnya terkejut dan tidak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya pada buku paling akhir tumpukan buku yang dibawanya akibatnya buku itu jatuh berserakan. Seokjin dengan sigap mengumpulkan dan menumpuk buku, tapi ada tangan lain yang membantunya. Seokjin kembali terkejut setelah melihat pemilik tangan itu, Kim Namjoon.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, biar aku bantu"Namjoon berkata sambil membawakan beberapa buku ditangannya.

Seokjin tidak salah dengarkan?

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sindiri"

"Kau tidak bisa, kau ku senggol sedikit saja sudah jatuh apa lagi kalau kau ku tabrak"

"Hey, kau sengaja yah?" Suara Seokjin sedikit meninggi.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku bantu membawa buku berat ini ini berat sekali. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Namjoon berbicara dengannya Astaga, bagaimana ini? Baru kali ini dia berbicara padanya. Ini aneh, kenapa yang gugup.

"Biasa saja, aku tadi membawa semuanya. Dan jaga bicaramu yah, aku Sunbaemu. Tolong antarkan ke meja penjaga perpus"

Astaga Seokjin bagaimana bisa kau minta tolong padanya, padahal tadi kau menolak. Dasar tidak konsesten.

Tak banyak bicara, mereka sampai di meja perpus.

Sebernarnya kalau berdekatan dengan Namjoon, mulut Seokjin gatal sekali bertanya apa dia ingat bahwa dia pernah menyatakan suka padanya. Tapi sepertinya menurut pengalaman Seokjin, Namjoon pasti tidak akan menjawabnya lagi seperti biasa.

"Buku tentang apa?" Seokjin bertanya pada Namjoon sesudah meletakan bukunya di meja penjaga perpus. Namjoon terlihat heran.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan orang bernama Jackson itu"Kata Seokjin.

"Oh, buku tentang Undang-undang Negara dan tetek bengeknya, aku menyerahkan banyak buku padanya tapi dia bilang masih ada materi yang kurang padahal aku yakin aku telah mengambil semua jenis buku perundang-undangan" Namjoon menjelaskan.

Ini pertamakalinya Seokjin mendengar Namjoon berbicara sepanjang itu. Bibir Namjoon ternyata benar-benar sexy.

"Apa Sunbae tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan buku itu?"

"heh? Eh tentu, bisa ikuti aku?" Seokjin memang dasarnya memang baik, jadi bukan masalah membantu seseorang apalagi seseorang yang 2 bulan ini selalu me ngabaikannya ketika dia menyapanya di bis. Semuanya benar-benar berlalu cepat, padahal kemarin-kemarin Kim Namjoon masih bersikap dingin padanya Aneh sekali hari ini, dia bisa berbiara dengan orang yang mengabaikannya.

Pertama Seokjin sebuah buku tidak terlalu tebal tapi tidak terlalu tipis di dekat kejadian dia menjatuhkan buku-buku tadi lalu berjalan menuju rak paling ujung dan mengambil buku yang sangat-sangat tebal.

"Yang kutahu, anak-anak hukum pintar sekali menyembunyikan buku" Seokjin berkata sambil menyerahkan buku yang sangat-sangat tebal itu pada Namjoon.

Mereka berpisah di meja penjaga perpus. Namjoon berterimaksih pada Seokjin pergi menemui Jackson.

Kemudian

"OH BOY, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENDAPATKAN BUKU SELENGKAP INI?" Suara dengan aksen yang khas Jackson terdengar seisi penjuru melihat Namjoon memukul kepala Jackson yang berteriak.

Saat Seokjin menunggu penjaga perpus mendata dirinya yang meminjam buku, Seokjin tidak sengaja melihat Namjoon sepertinya sedang digoda oleh Jackson, Namjoon menutup telinganya sambil meletakan kepalanya bertumpu di meja.

Sudah 2 minggu termasuk hari ini Seokjin tidak naik bis, tetapi naik motor bersama Yoongi. Alasan? Tentu saja tugas yang banyak itu membuatnya selalu bangun kesiangan. 2 minggu Yoongi tidak terlihat bersama Jimin, apa pertengkaran mereka sangat parah? 2 minggu pula dia tidak bertemu Namjoon. 2 minggu pula festival seni itu akan di adakan. Panitia mulai gelabakan, para peserta juga. Seokjin sendiri belum menghubungi Jhope sejak terakhir saatnya, Jhope juga tidak menghubunginya. Mungkin sebaiknya Seokjin yang memulai.

 _From: Jhope_

 _Baiklah sunbae kita bertemu di perpus jam 11 ini._

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,diperpus. Seokjin dan Jhope sudah mengobrol cukup banyak mungkin karena pribadi Jhope yang ceria Seokjin bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Seokjin sekarang juga tahu nama asli Jhope itu Jung Hoseok. Seokjin juga tahu bahwa Jung Hoseok itu alumni yang sama dengan sekolah SMA nya, Seokjin minta maaf karena tidak mengenal banyak adik kelas.

"Jadi Jin-Hyung? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"Jhope bertanya.

"Tentu, aku lebih suka itu, aku agak risih jika nanti kau berteriak memanggil sunbae saat bertemu aku"

"Kau boleh pangil aku Hoseok, Hobi, Jdope apa pun itu, aku banyak nama pangilan tapi aku lebih suka Jin-hyung memanggil nama asliku saja"

"tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebtan Jhorse"

Mendengar itu Hoseok cemberut, ini sekian kalinya ada orang memberikan nama pangilan itu padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama tu, itu terdengar menyebalkan"

Seokjin tertawa, Wajah jhope benar-benar lucu.

"Jadi hyung kau punya kejadian yang mendebarkan, menakutkan, menyenangkan atau apapun itu yang penting pernah di alami olehmu?" Kali ini Hoseok bertanya dengan serius.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Karena sebuah lagu akan lebih dalam maknanya saat sang penulis pernah mengalami kenjadian tersebut, sejenis membagikan perasaan yang di alaminya kepada orang lain" Hoseok menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja Seokjin teringat malam dimana Namjoon mengatakan menyukainya, tapi terasa sedikit sakit saat pagi harinya mereka bertemu dan Namjoon berkata dia tidak menenal Seokjin. Lalu Seokjin teringat interaksi terakhir mereka membuat dadanya berdegup kenncang.

"Ada " Seokjin menjawab dengan mantap, membuat Jhope bersemangat pula.

"Oh benarkan?kejadian seperti apa?"

"Tentang seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengatakan menyukaiku, tapi paginya saat kami bertemu dia seakan tidak pernah mengatakan itu bahkan seakan tidak pernah bertemu denganku, bahkan sampai 2 bulan aku tetap menyapa dan menanyakan tentang kejadian itu dia tetap mengabaikanku" Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Hoseok mengangat sebelah alisnya.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga.. Adakah yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini? Bisa bertanya di PM ataupun kolom Review kok :)**

 **Udah aku panjangin maaf alurnya agak maksa, Aku gak terlalu tahu tentang perkuliahan tapi tetep aja maksa bikin ffn tentang ini.**

 **BTW KASIH SARAN KALIAN DONG, JANGAN LUPA KRITIK NYA YAH.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW.**

 _ **honeymon:**_

bilang aja gak tahulagunya, , iya jin lagi banyak pikiran. makasih banyak semangatnya, aku jadi semangat.! ;D

 _ **deebul :**_

sebenarnya belum ada yang bilang cinta kesiapa-siapa.

hanya saja cerita bermulai Saat Namjoon tiba-tiba bilang suka pada Seokjin padahal Seokjin gak kenal dia, tapi paginya mereka bertemu di bis, dan Namjoon yang bersikap gak tau apa-apa. Cerita singkatnya kayak gitu

MAKASIH YAH UDAH REVIEW. Salam dari Kira AYZ


	3. Chapter 3 a relationship

Comeback..

Maaf yah,, awaalny aku mau bikin 2shot aja,, eh entah kenapa tangan udah gatel mau upload cepet,, padahal masih 2k. Jadi kayaknya paling banyak jadinya 5/6. Tapi bisa aja chapter 4 tamat. Perkiraan aja sih, Soalnya ini kan niatnya Cuma pengen ngebuat cerita kayak lagu itu, tapi sekarang entah kenapa idenya nambah.

Trus masalah di chapter 2 juga, Aku gak tau kenapa Rusak di ffn nya, Ada yang gak di spasi ada yang tiba-tiba nge Bolt, jadi aku edit pas tau itu rusak.

Summary nya juga aku edit, entah kenapa pengen masukin YOONMIN/MINYOON ke sini, walaupun aku bingung mau bikin yoongi top/Bottom. Kasih saran yah di Review Yoonmin atau Minyoon.

BTW Disini part Namjoonnya dikit mohon di mengerti yah,,,

Semoga kalian ngerti apa yang aku omongin karena beberapa orang tidak mengerti aku ngomong apa.

 **TELL ME U LOVE ME**

 **NAMJIN**

 **T**

 **DISCLAMER: BTS DAN SIAPA PUN DISINI MILIK TUHAN DAN MILIK DIRINYA SENDIRI. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA. TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENJELEK-JELEKKAN.**

Chapter 3 : a relationship.

Ini sudah 1 minggu sesudah pertemuan Seokjin dan J-hope. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat, terlebih J-hope yang memang udah ceria ditambah _dad jokes_ nya Seokjin. Berbeda dengan hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon, Semakin renggang. Setelah percakapan mereka di Perpustakaan Jin berniat move on dari Namjoon, dia berhenti duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan berhenti menyapanya. Mungkin karena tugas kuliah yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan semakin sulit, Seokjin berniat melupakan kejadian itu, walaupun dia masih merasa senang ketika mengingatnya. Lagipula kalaupun Namjoon menjawab YA, apa yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada juga kan?.

Tapi Seokjin benar-benar merasa aneh, Namjoon baru sekali berkata menyukainya tapi ia sudah merasakan hangat di dadanya. Dan itu berakhir Seokjin mengambil kesimpulan menyukai Namjoon juga tapi ini berbeda, dia juga menyukai Yoongi tapi rasanya tidak seperti menyukai Namjoon.

Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin juga Seokjin rasa sedang buruk, walaupun Jimin sering ke flatnya untuk menjemput Yoongi, Seokjin tidak pernah berbincang dengannya, tapi Seokjin sering melihatnya. Terakhir Seokjin melihat Jimin sedang berteriak marah kepada Yoongi dan itu terjadi tadi pagi. Ini benar-benar aneh, yang Seokjin tahu Yoongi dan Jimin sudah bersama sebelum Yoongi dan dirinya tinggal bersama di flat dan baru kali ini dia melihat Jimin marah. Padahal menurut Seokjin, Jimin itu lucu ternyata bisa bertengkar juga dengan Yoongi. Sadar Seokjin, Jimin juga manusia.

Dan di sinilah Seokjin sekarang, didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Genius Lab' yang terkunci. Kamar di flat ada dua, Awalnya mereka punya kamar masing-masing tapi Yoongi merubah kamarnya jadi studio musik . Sempat 2 bulan Yoongi tidur di Studio, karena Seokjin melihat studio penuh sekali barang-barang bahkan kasurnya pun di letakan kertas-kertas jadilah dia menawarkan berbagi Kamar.

Oke kembali.

Setelah _tragedi Jimin marah_ kata Seokjin, Yoongi langsung pergi ke Studionya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras lalu menguncinya. Awalnya Seokjin tidak terlalu perduli, dia berpikir mungkin Yoongi perlu menenangkan diri "makan siang nanti pasti keluar" jadi Seokjin hanya membiarkannya dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah tapi sekarang sudah tengah malam dan Yoongi tidak keluar studionnya sama sekali dan tidak makan. Pagi tadi juga mereka tidak sarapan. Tugas Seokjin yang seharusnya dikumpulkan besok belum selesai karena khawatir dengan Yoongi parahnya dia berpikir-pikir yang macam-macam di tambah pusing yang masih bersarang dikepalanya sejak kemarin malam belum hilang-hilang juga.

Sebelumnya beberapa kali dia mengetuk dan memanggil Yoongi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Seokjin sekarang sedang panik-paniknya. Dia berjalan bolak-balik di lorong antara kamar dan studio Yoongi.

"Yoongi, keluarlah kau tidak keluar dari pagi dan belum makan sesuatu juga" Seokjin berkata sambil mengetuk pintu.

Seokjin dan Yoongi memang tidak lama berteman tapi mereka sehati, bukan sehati itu. Lebih keselera yang sama jadi mereka cepat akrab dan mengerti satu sama lain walaupun kadang Yoongi menyebalkannya minta ampun tapi Yoongi itu menurut Seokjin bukan orang yang menunjukan perhatian secara langsung.

Seokjin merasa sepertinya ini pertengkaran hebat pertama Yoong dan Jimin walaupun kadang Seokjin sering mendengar Jimin yang berbicara seperti merajuk tapi besoknya mereka baikan lagi. Seokjin juga ingat bagaimana Yoongi saat mabuk bercerita tentang pentingnya Jimin di hidupnya dan mungkin karena itu Yoongi mengurung diri.

* * *

 **TELL ME U LOVE ME**

* * *

Cahaya matahari perlahan terlihat saat Seokjin membuka matanya.

"YOONGI **!** " teriak Seokjin tiba-tiba bangun.

"ya! Tidak udah berteriak aku ada disini"

Seokjin menoleh, ternyata Yoongi ada di samping tempatnya tidur, tidur? Seokjin melihat sekeliling, ini kamar tidur mereka.

"Berbaringlah, kau sakit. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hoseok bahwa kau hari ini absen jadi kau tidak perlu cemas dengan projectmu itu",

Yoongi berkata sembil membantu Seokjin kembali berbaring.

Sakit? Ahk. Seokjin memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin merasakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya.

"Kau tertidur didepan pintu Studioku, kupikir kau perlu diet kau berat sekali" Sambung Yoongi.

Tapi tunggu bagaimana dia bisa berada dikamar? Apa Yoongi yang mengangkatnya? Apa Yoongi baik-baik saja?

"Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat keadanmu lebih mengkhawatirkan" Yoongi dengan tepat menjawab apa yan ada di pikiran Seokjin.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya kemarin– "

"Sudahlah Jin-hyung, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, khawatirkan saja dirimu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau juga belum makan dari kemarin karena aku. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur"

"Kau bisa membuat bubur? Aku baru tahu?" Seokjin menjawab.

"Aku sering membuatnya dengan tidak sengaja, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan"

"Nee Suga-eomma" Seokjin berkata sambil melakukan Aegyo.

Yoongi yang hanya pergi tanpa membalas.

Seokjin merasa kepalanya seakan akan pecah, sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit. Ia memutar badannya agar menghadap kekiri, terlihat di atas meja belajarnya tumpukan buku dan kertas tugas-tugas yang beberapanya harus di kumpulkan hari ini.

Dikumpulkan hari ini?

"Astaga tugasnya belum selesai, aduh kepalaku"

Seokjin yang tadinya ingin mengerjakan tugas malah kembali berbaring setelah berdiri dan merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali. (Astaga jin kepalamu itu sedang pusing jadi tiduran aja deh OK?)

"Kapan aku terakhir sakit kepala?, biasanya tidak sesakit ini" Gumam Seokjin.

"Tebakanku sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran?" Yoongi datang dengan semangkuk bubur, air putih dan sebungkus obat parasetamol.

Yoongi membantu Seokjin untuk duduk.

"Badanmu panas, Kepalamu sakit? Kau Stress?" Kata Yoongi sambil meletakan bantal di belakang kepala Seokjin.

"Hm kepalaku sakit, apalagi saat berdiri Kurasa aku benar-benar sakit" Seokjin menjawab lemah.

"sudah lama aku tidak sakit seperti ini, biasanya hanya pusing biasa saja " sambungnya.

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu. Buku mulutmu" Kata Yoongi meniup bubur.

Seokjin baru kali ini sakit biasanya Yoongi yang sakit entah karena kelelahan atau apapun itu Seokjin tidak tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hidup berdua di tempat yang sama jadi harus saling membantu.

"Ah, begini rasanya di rawat oleh Suga Eomma, rasanya menyenangkan aku ingin sakit terus" Kata Seokjin bercanda.

"Aku bukan eomma mu hyung, lagi pula saat aku sakit kau yang merawatku"

"Terimakasih kembali , Ngomong-ngomong buburmu lumayan"

Seperti biasa Seokjin mengerti cara Yoongi berterimakasih.

* * *

 **TELL ME U LOVE ME**

* * *

Samar-samar Seokjin mendengar Yoongi sedang berbicara, sepertinya dia sedang berbicara di telpon, semakin lama semakin jelas.

"aku sudah bilang Jimin ! Dia sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa meningalkannya."

Itu suara Yoongi, ah Seokjin ingat Yoongi masih bertengkar dengan Jimin dan sepertinya kali ini penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

Seokjin menyentuh dahinya, ada sebuah handuk. Diletakannya handuk itu dilehernya, lalu dia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 9 dan menatap jendela di depan tempat duduknya, gelap.

"Ah kau sudah bangun !"

Seokjin melihat Yoongi .

"Bagaimana kepala hyung masih pusing?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah mendingan, Aku tidur seharian sebaiknya kau pergi dengan jimin, telah merawatku" Seokjin berkata dengan tulus. Seokjin hanya tidak ingin menjadi alasan Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Kata Yoongi .

"Hmm, aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah awal kalian tapi jangan sampai sakitku kau jadikan alasan. segera perbaiki" Kata Seokjin Sambil tersenyum

"Aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jimin, tapi mendengar dia marah kemarin sepertinya hubunga n kalian sekarang sedang buruk-buruknya" sambungnya

"Tapi hyu– "

"Aku juga tahu Yoongi, dia alasanmu hidup dan alasan mu tidak melarikan diri dari dunia lagi"

Yoongi terbelalak.

"Kau tahu ba-bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku tahu, kau yang menceritakannya "

Seokjin hendak tertawa ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Saat kau mabuk tentu saja, Sekarang pegilah minta maaf pada Jimin"

Bukannya pergi Yoongi malah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Yak! Kenapa tidur, cepat sana pergI" Kata Seokjin.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Jimin mulai bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi, dia bilang dia ingin berakhir jika aku tidak menemuinya dalam 30menit"

Seokjin hanya mendengarkan, Sepertinya Yoongi akan Curhat banyak Malam ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

Wah,, maaf yah kali ini chapternya dikit.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! DOAKAN TAHUN INI KIRA BISA SERING UPDATE DAN MENAMATKAN CERITA YANG ADA!

Ada yang bingunggak tentang sudut pandang yang aku pake?atau kata anak ffn mah **P.O.V** nya?

Aku sendiri bingung, tapi bisa di mengertikan? Kalau kalian tidak mengerti chapter depan aku bakalan pake **SEOKJIN P.O.V** aja.

Trus Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti silakan ditanyakan di kolom Review dibawah!

JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARAN KALIAN !1! ITU SANGAT BERHARGA! AKU SUKA BANGET REVIEW KALIAN YANG PANJANG-PANJANG JADI PANJANGIN AJA.

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

ZiFanNamJin : Namjoon gak punya 2 kepribadian kok, tenang :)

Sebut saja Mantan : Kalo mau tahu lagunya itu lagu dari Bolbbalgan4 "Tell me You Love me" akhirnya ada yang nanya ini.. Di tonton yah MV nya.

 _ **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah follow dan Favorite! Terutama buat yang udah nge-review!**_

Anggit Nandya Ratri, honeymon, ZiFanNamJin, Sebut saja Mantan, beruang terbang

SEE YOU!


End file.
